A Medianoche
by Magical Lorien Tribute
Summary: A medianoche Nueve juega videojuegos, Marina se escabulle al cuarto de Ocho esperando que Ella no despierte, Sam y Malcolm duermen, John se escabuye a la azotea, y yo, yo me recuesto en el sofá esperando que el sueño me encuentre...es entonces cuando la escucho y decido seguirla.


Desde hace algunas noches me he percatado que algunos o quizá ninguno de nosotros podemos dormir o tenemos problema para hacerlo. Sé que Nueve juega videojuegos en su habitación, que Marina y Ocho se escapan al cuarto del otro junto con Ella, Ella es un caso aparte y que John pasa largo tiempo en la azotea del edificio. Yo por mi parte me gusta ir a acostarme a los sillones.

Por un tiempo quise dejarlo pasar, pero esta noche es diferente. Los pasos que se dirigen a la Sala de Entrenamientol son más agiles que otros que he escuchado pasar.

Me levanto de los sillones y sin hacer ruido me dirijo hacia donde está el ruido. La veo tomar uno de los rifles y disparar. La bala da en el hombro derecho de los objetivos y ella ha retrocedido un paso.

"Tienes mal balanceado el cuerpo" le digo y Sarah casi suelta el arma del susto "Después de disparar debes poner el seguro"

"No tenía en mis planes dejar de disparar" baja el arma y pone el seguro

"coloca tus pies a la altura de los hombros. Pisa firme para que soportes el retroceso." Sarah lo hace. "El rifle paralelo al cuerpo. Aja. Coloca la culta en tu hombro, no, pégala a tu hombro. Así cuando dispares, en el regreso no te lastima."

Sarah me ve curiosa, no le prestó atención.

"el agarre lo tienes bien, ahora, la mano de soporte no la separes tanto, si puedes apoyarla en tu cuerpo es mejor. "

Al apuntar imagina cuatro puntos: la línea visual, si tienes mirilla alineas la línea trasera, la tercera es la delantera, como en este caso si tenemos, y en ultimo el objetivo de lo que disparas. Aunque básicamente en una pelea solo tienes tiempo de apretar el gatillo procurando no herir a los tuyos. Y ya que vas a disparar muchos aconsejan que detengas la respiración mientras descargas"

Sarah da un tiro con los consejos que le di.

"wow"

"Si estas arrodillada es prácticamente lo mismo, solo que puedes apoyar tu brazo de soporte en tu rodilla" Sarah volvió a disparar. "Bueno, casi al centro" realmente estoy sorprendida, yo tarde un poco más en ponerme al corriente en armas de fuego, pero eso fue cuando era una niña. Katarina casi no había insistido para que yo aprendiera, así que cuando lo propuso yo estaba encantada de poder disparar como lo había visto en tantas películas de acción. Lamentablemente no aprendí tan rápido como en las películas y tardé dos semanas de entrenamiento continuo para poder dar cerca de donde Sarah había disparado. "¿habías disparado antes?"

"Aparte de disparar en Nueva México, no realmente. Mi papa guardaba sus armas solo para usarlas con mis hermanos en el campo de tiro cercano a Paraíso. Por un tiempo me intereso aprender pero después mi mama insistió en que debía buscar intereses más femeninos" sonrió al recordar eso "aunque si me viera ahora tendría una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación en su cara, aunque creo que la de preocupación ganaría si viera con quien estoy" Mi cara al parecer refleja una mezcla de duda y de ofensa "no exactamente por la cuestión de estar rodeada de aliens sino por, ya sabes, para todos los demás John sigue siendo Bomba-Smith y yo la novia que puede ser cómplice"

Ahora lo capto, su madre estaría vuelta loca al saber que anda con un posible terrorista. "Bueno no quiero saber la cara que pondría si supiera que John y tu duermen juntos"

Una sonrisa cruza su cara y veo como los colores le suben al rostro. "Él y yo no hacemos nada en ese habitación excepto bañarnos y vestirnos, y eso cada quien por su cuenta….y como te podrás dar cuenta ninguno de los dos dormimos mucho"

"Asi que, Sarah ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que estes en esta habitación y no en la azotea atrayendo a John con tus encantos? Ella ríe y yo también.

"Sé que él no quiere que este aquí porque tiene miedo de no poder defenderme siempre. Y yo me siento…

"Una carga muerta" digo sin más.

"Exacto" Ella me ve. "Me siento una carga muerta alrededor de todos ustedes

"No creas que pienso eso de ti" de pronto siento la necesidad de explicarle por qué lo dije, no quiero que lo tome a mal "Es solo que se cómo es sentirse así"

"Seis, eres la chica más increíble que conozco en el momento de pelear. No creo ni por un instante que seas una carga, al contrario, creo que eres la que salva el día"

"Quizá ahora soy capaz de defenderme y atacar y esas cosas, pero cuando Katarina estaba conmigo yo todavía no desarrollaba ningún Legado y a pesar de que desde siempre me estuvo entrenando, cuando llegaba el momento en que podía demostrarle que podía hacer, las cosas no me salían. Me sentía una carga porque yo no podía defenderme a mí misma y ella tenía que preocuparse por las dos, cuando la vida que peligraba era la mía. Por eso digo que se lo que se siente ser un peso muerto"

"Por eso que quiero aprender cómo usar estas cosas. Siendo un poco egoísta no quiero dejar a John y no quiero que esté preocupado por mí, quiero poder ayudarlos cuando ustedes estén en su gran batalla. Quiero darle humanamente lo que una chica loriense podría ofrecerle…"

Ya estaba dicho, humanamente había admitido que quería darle lo que yo en un momento podría ofrecerle a él, diciéndolo más directo, y que quería estar a su altura, pero la verdad es que nosotros necesitamos estar a la altura de ella y Sam, ellos que no tenía razón inmediata para preocuparse por esta guerra intergaláctica ni por nosotros, y aun así están al pie del cañón con nosotros.

"Lo amas demasiado, Sarah"

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza. Se todo lo que piensa de él, he visto como su amor le infunde fuerzas aun estando encerrada y lastimada de las múltiples sesiones de tortura.

"¿Qué hay de ti y Sam?"

"No hay _nada_ entre él y yo" sonrío, aunque no sé si subraye el _nada_ para que ella lo entendiera o para convencerme a mí misma. "Vamos, te ayudare a entrenar"

Sé que Sarah es demasiado observadora como para saber que el tema de Seis y Sam volverá a surgir. Sin embargo por el momento decide dejarlo de lado y toma el arma. Sin saber por qué la abrazo. Pero ambas sabemos que entre nosotras hay extraño vínculo de amistad. Definitivamente tengo que hablar con John para que hable con Sarah sobre nuestro beso, no quiero arruinar mi primera amistad con una chica en mucho tiempo y menos con esta chica que sabe muy bien como tirar.


End file.
